When the tide comes in
by Wicketforever
Summary: I noticed that noone has written a "where are they now?" type of sotry which takes place after the series finale. So, this is my attempt to do just that. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I thought it would be a good idea to write a kind of where are they now piece especially, seeing as how the concept has not been attempted here with a Magnum story….So, this in mind there are some things to know before we get started. First of all, this story takes place five years after the finale episode of Magnum Pi titled "Resolutions part I and 2 which left us with Rick getting married and Magnum finally being reunited with Lilly while deciding to rejoin the navy and leave Robin's nest for good.

Chapter 1

September 5, 1993

The sun shown through the window of his bedroom and kissed him on the cheek as if to say rise and shine sleepy head, time to get up and greet the day. Magnum had been accustomed to waking up this way ever since he and Lilly had moved in five years ago. As he got up out of bed and looked around the room their was an heir about this day that seemed to send the message that nothing but good could come out of the time between light and dark.

"Papa…Papa?"

At the sound of his daughter's voice, Magnum smiled while meeting her gaze.

"Are you alright?"

It amazed him how quickly Lilly had learned how to speak English but then again she had always been bright and that quality continued to increase day to day. At eleven years old, Lilly Katherine Magnum was turning into a beautiful young lady with the wisdom of the women who had come before her especially her mother.

"I'm fine honey just a little tired. What are you doing up so early?"

"My stomach woke me up."

"Oh really?"

"yes."

"Okay, let's get some breakfast."

After wrapping a robe around himself to keep warm Magnum took Lilly's hand and the two made their way down the hall towards the kitchen. That was something he would always miss about Hawaii….tropical breezes, ocean spray on his face and of course warm weather.

In the kitchen, Magnum poured Lilly a bowl of cereal and himself a cup of coffee. There was a time when Lilly had loved sitting on her daddy's lap while she ate breakfast but as time went by she had become much more independent but still in need of love and attention.

"Papa. Why did we leave Hawaii?"

"What?"

"Why did we leave Hawaii?"

This question floored magnum as he tried to contain himself in front of his daughter. This was not the first time Lilly had asked him this but the answer was always the same.

"Transitions."

"You always say that papa and it never makes any sense to me. I understand that that's when you decided to rejoin the Navy while becoming a full commander but…"

"But why didn't we stay there where it was warmer instead of where we are?"

"Yes."

Magnum thought about this for a moment. In truth, the only reason he had decided to leave Hawaii was to make some changes in his life while getting a chance to reconnect with Lilly after being away from her for so long. However, how could he explain this to his daughter without bringing up too many memories?

"Transitions."

This being said, Magnum shrugged and sipped the rest of his coffee while Lilly could only stare at him from across the table with a look of disbelief covering her face.

(What do you think? This is my first Magnum Pi story so any feedback would be sincerely appreciated. Thank you Wicket forever.)


	2. an old friend

Chapter 2

The same day…

After they ate breakfast, the two made way into opposite directions of the house, Lilly to the living room to watch television and Magnum returning to the bedroom to get dressed and ready for the day. Closing the door behind him, Thomas found himself lost in thought as he made his way into the closet. Gazing up at his naval uniform which had been hanging on a rack since the night before, the lieutenant commander sighed to himself while leaning up against the wall.

"The truth is Lilly…I decided to rejoin the navy and leave Hawaii because of you and your mother."

As this was said Magnum imagined the kind of answer this explanation would get him.

_What do you mean?_

"I mean there were just too many memories tide to that island for me to even consider remaining there."

_I don't believe that_

"Neither do I."

In truth, Magnum didn't know the real reason as to why he had decided to leave Hawaii. He only knew that at the time, it was the only thing that made sense. After being a private investigator for eight years Magnum knew he couldn't do it anymore. It was time to grow up and take responsibility for his life and the life of his daughter.

A muffled voice from outside the closet brought Magnum out of his thoughts as the door began to open and Lilly stood before him with a look of playfulness and concern covering her face.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"You caught me."

"I always do. (Pause) There's a man on the phone for you papa. He says his name is Higgins?"

_Higgins_

Hearing the name of his former nemesis and friend brought a smile to Magnum's face as he nodded towards Lilly and walked towards the kitchen.

As she stood in the kitchen watching her father as he picked up the line, there was something about the name she had just relayed to him that seemed all too familiar.

Unfortunately, before she could make her curiosity known, her father had already started talking into the receiver.

"Hello Higgins."

"Magnum, it a, it's been a long time."

"Yeah, too long."

"Quite."

There was silence on the line, as both men suddenly realized how much they sounded like a romantic couple who had just been reunited via telephone. However, there was no reason to bring it up any more then necessary. The two spent the next few minutes catching up on old times while Lilly continued to listen intently from the phone in her father's bedroom.

"I say Magnum, was that Lilly who answered my call?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"Eleven going on thirty and looking more like her mother everyday."

There was something in Magnum's voice that indicated something was off. Higgins had known this man long enough to know the signs. Even if it was from mere curiosity. However, before the subject could be broached, Jonathan was interrupted by the sound of his old friend.

"Listen Higgins…uh, Jonathan. As much as I love reunions was there a specific reason for this call? I've known you long enough to be suspicious."

Higgins couldn't help but smile to himself as this was said. It still amazed him how well this man could read him even from the other end of the line.

"Now that you mention it there is one thing…"

"I knew it."

"But, it's not what you think. (Sigh) I'm turning seventy three next week and thought it would be nice to invite some friends to the estate to celebrate."

After hanging up with Higgins, Magnum looked around the kitchen to see that it had been emptied with not the slightest trace of his daughter to be found. After doing something deductive reasoning, Thomas decided there could only be one place where Lilly could be.

Opening the bedroom door, Magnum was not surprised to find Lilly laying on his bed with her eyes closed pretending to be invisible. Sitting next to her on the side of the bed, Magnum stroked his daughter's face with his hand as she began to smile.

"I know who Higgins is."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I met him the first time I was in Hawaii after mama left me at the church."

"Right."

There was a sadness within Lilly as she remembered those past events and the first time she met her father. Opening her eyes to stare up at the man she now knew as her parent, Lilly knew that he was the reason she was alive today and this realization made her want to cry.

"Lilly? Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, its just that…I never really thanked you for everything you've done for me. I mean you gave me a chance at a better life."

"Hey, you gave me a daughter. Let's just say we're even."

"It's a deal. I love you papa."

"I love you too Lilly."

(So, what do you think? I know, I know. Who can resist a classic father and daughter moment? I certainly can't. Anyway, thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story and more to come soon.)


	3. Chapter 3 Coming home

As the plane set down upon the runway of Honolulu international airport, Magnum looked over at his daughter's sleeping form in the seat next to him while softly shaking her awake.

"Lilly…Lilly."

"Papa?"

"Wake up honey, we're here."

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while sitting up in her seat, Lilly reached out to grab her daddy's hand while the anticipation grew with each passing breath.

Thankfully the two had only two carry on bags between them for luggage which made the need for baggage claim obsolete.

"Do you think Higgins will remember me papa?"

At this question, Magnum couldn't help but smile as he held her daughter lovingly in his arms.

"Of course he will Lilly, of course he will."

As they waited outside on the curb for their car to Robin's nest to arrive, somehow being back in Hawaii made Magnum feel a bit nostalgic and sad at the same time. How could he have been so blind as to think the memories wouldn't come flooding back as soon as the warm tropical breeze touched his face once more?

Unfortunately, the feeling of nostalgia did not go away as the car pulled onto the curb. As the door opened, a man for whom Magnum could never forget stepped out and greeted him with a smile while pulling his friend into a brotherly hug.

"Thomas Sullivan Magnum, why you old son of a gun. It's great to see you."

"Good to see you to Rick. How's married life?"

"couldn't be better pal, couldn't be better."

As they broke apart, Rick spied Lilly hanging on to her father's pant leg while playfully hiding her face.

"Since when is she shy?"

Shrugging at this question, Magnum picked her daughter up while brushing away the stray hairs from her face.

"Lilly, you remember uncle Rick don't you?"

At this question, realization washed over the young girl as a huge toothy smile spread over her face as Lilly reached over to pull Rick into a hug.

"Hi Uncle Rick."

"Hello Lilly."

Magnum smiled at the exchange. It was moments like these that made him truly grateful for everything he had and proud of who he had become.

"Thomas? Yoo-hoo earth to Magnum, are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Okay…if your sure."

With that being said, the three piled into the car and started the short journey, over the river and through the woods to Robins nest.

This was sure to be a trip no one would forget.


	4. Robin's nest

(I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but since you've asked for it. Here it is…the latest chapter for when the tide comes in. Enjoy!)

As they drove the short distance from the airport to Robin's nest, Lilly looked out the window at the beautiful scenery that surrounded the car while her father and uncle reminisced over good times.

"Hey Thomas, do you remember that time we went to that bar and got into a fist fight with some hot shot guy?"

"Rick, that was your bachelor party."

"Yeah I know. Boy, what a night that was."

Magnum couldn't help but smirk at his friend's antics. It appeared that time hadn't changed Orville "Rick" Wright for a second he was still the same guy he was before which made Thomas worry. Could he say the same for himself? Had being away from the people he loved changed Thomas that much?

"Are you alright?"

At this question, Magnum nodded his head while giving a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You looked like you were somewhere else…"

_Yeah, about five years in the past. _Before Magnum could respond the car came to a stop and Rick smirked to himself while getting out of the car.

"We're here."

Lilly was the first one out of the car and as soon as her feet touched the ground she ran straight towards Higgins who had come out to greet his newest arrivals by the main entrance of the house.

Seeing how happy his daughter was made Magnum realize how wrong he had been all those years before. Their family was here and he never should have taken Lilly away from all of this.

"Oh. My God."

That familiar catch phrase caused him to look up just in time to be caught off guard by his former nemesis and landlord as he pulled Thomas into a friendly handshake and place a hand on his left shoulder in welcome.

"Hello Higgins."

"Magnum. Your looking well."

"Thanks, I see retirement has been kind to you."

"Very. The peace and quite around here reminds me of the time when…"

As Higgins began to go into one of his famous stories, Magnum smirked to himself while looking around at his surroundings. The Estate looked exactly the same, right down to the beach where he used to go swimming every morning before the sun came up which was immediately followed by getting chased by Zeus and Apollo.

"Higgins, where are the lads?"

That's when a look of pure joy washed over Jonathan's face as he tried to keep himself from divulging to much.

"Inside with the girls."

"Girls?"

Nodding his head at this comment, Higgins gestured for everyone to follow him inside and as they went along, Magnum noticed a certain skip in his old friend's step.

*************************************************************

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I present Cleo and Diana."

No sooner had these words left Higgins lips when two beautiful, short haired poodles entered the room accompanied by their male companions whom everyone had come to know so well.

At the sight of the two newest additions to Robin's nest Magnum was speechless. When Higgins said girls, Magnum naturally assumed he was talking about people but then again…Jonathan had always been fond of animals.

In the midst of this, Thomas suddenly felt something pull at his pant leg and looked down to see Lilly standing next to her father looking like she was about to cry.

"Honey, are you alright?"

Instead of answering right away, the wise beyond her years young lady pulled her father into a hug and whispered in his ear.

"I…I'm just really glad we're here."

"So am I."

This being said, the two held the embrace for a moment or two longer before Magnum kissed Lilly on the forehead and slid his hand between hers as a symbol of the gift of love between a father and his little girl.


End file.
